FFIX: Zidane's Christmas Party
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: One-Shot Complete! It's Christmas time in Alexandria, and Zidane is putting together a big holiday party at the castle. Little does he know that Eiko will be competing for Zidane's attention from Dagger. Will Eiko get her way? Rated T for mild language.


**Story**: Zidane's Christmas Party  
**Authors**: Master Jin Sonata, Time Master, & Granis Koaishine  
**Written**: December 2007  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Rating**: T (Mild Language)  
**Authors Note**: We've decided to do a holiday themed fic this year around! Hope you like it!  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own Square-Enix, but we do own the excessive holiday cheer that's to come from this party!

* * *

**One-Shot: Zidane's Christmas Party**

**Preparation Panic?**

_"Damn...they'll be here any moment!"_

The evening was cold as snow completely blanketed the city. Zidane was putting the final touches on the decorations around Alexandria Castle. Queen Garnet had asked Zidane to organize and host this year's annual Christmas party in the ballroom. Of course, Zidane couldn't turn down a request from Dagger herself. It was to be a formal get-together, so he was wearing white slacks and a red vest. To top it off, he wore a Santa hat for extra charm.

Zidane was a bit on edge though, for Quina was supposed to have been there three hours ago to prepare a grand holiday feast for everyone, but he/she still hadn't arrived. Zidane was starting to wonder if he/she had forgot.

Hoping for the better, he breathed a sigh of hope.

At the same time, the two designated door-greeters, Zorn and Thorn, came hopping up to Zidane.

**"The guests are here!"** Zorn proclaimed.

**"Here are the guests!"** Thorn added.

**"That's good in all...so why aren't you greeting them at the door?" **Zidane asked, tapping his foot.

Both jesters looked at each other.

**"Oh no! He's right! We shall greet the guests at the door!"** Zorn said, sounding a little distressed.

**"At the door the guests we greet!"** Thorn said as well.

Both jesters quickly made off to their posts immediately afterwards.

Zidane rolled his eyes and waited for the first set of people to arrive.

_"It's party time!"_

**Invited...And Uninvited Guests**

After Zorn and Thorn had opened the door, Eiko came zooming in past the two jesters, knocking them over like bowling pins as she dashed straight for Zidane. When she got close enough, she jumps up into Zidane's arms and smiles at him.

**"Hiya, Zidane! Merry Christmas!"** she said, pulling out a tiny gift from her pocket. Eiko's outfit resembled that of Santa's elves, only all in blue.

Zidane set Eiko down and crossed his arms.

**"Eiko! What are you doing here? This party is not for little kids!"** Zidane said to her.

**"I know! That's why I had to sneak inside past castle security to get to you, my cute boyfriend!"** Eiko said with a cheesy smile.

**"First of all, I'm not your boyfriend. And secondly, you must leave before castle personnel sees you!"** Zidane warned her.

As if on cue, Steiner, who stood above them on second level, leaned over to speak to Zidane. Steiner was wearing his traditional armor he always wore, but it was painted green and red, which made him look like a large Christmas bulb.

**"Hey, Zidane! Are the guests here yet? The Queen wishes to make her appearance when everyone's...hey!!! What's that little brat doing in here? How'd she get in?!?"** Steiner yelled to Zidane, before noticing Eiko standing next to him.

**"See, I told you!"** Zidane whispered to her.

Queen Garnet suddenly summoned Steiner, who was about to come down and take care of Eiko personally. Steiner jumped up and down in frustration at Eiko before tending to 'Her Highness'.

**"Aw, forget the mean fat-guy! Let's spend some quality time together somewhere else!"** Eiko suggested.

Before Zidane could respond, the next guest came in.

It was Vivi.

After Zorn and Thorn had let him in, Vivi approached Zidane and Eiko with a large desert dish in his hands.

**"Is that an oversized fruitcake?"** Eiko asked the black mage.

**"Why...yes it is,"** Vivi responded, setting the cake down on the desert and punch table next to them.

**"Good you could come!"** Zidane said to him.

**"It was tough getting inside though...the guards said I was too young to attend the party, but Mister Steiner yelled at the guards to let me in…so here I am!"** Vivi explained.

Eiko shot a glare at Zidane.

**"See! If you would back me up once in a while, I wouldn't had to sneak in!"** Eiko said to Zidane in a huff. **"I'm getting some punch!"** she said, before making her leave. Vivi followed her as well.

The next guests to arrive were Amarant and Freya. Freya wore a gold dress with a semi-long blue garland swung around her shoulders. The only thing festive on Amarant was an old beat-up Santa hat on his head.

**"Hey Freya!"** Zidane said, waving to her. **"And Amarant! I never expected to see you here as well!"**

**"Bah humbug,"** Amarant said, handing some gifts to Zidane before making his way toward the desert table.

**"It wasn't easy getting Amarant to come. I promised that he could battle you in a test of strength once the party was over,"** Freya explained to Zidane.

**"Is that so?"** Zidane said with slightly nervous chuckle.

Suddenly he and Freya heard a crash near the front door.

Both turn to see Zorn and Thorn on the floor dazed after they failed to stop the next guest from barging in.

**"Quina!!! You were supposed to be here a long time ago!!!" **Zidane said to he/she in a semi-accusing tone.

Quina, who wore a red apron and a red chef's hat, scratched its head with curiosity.

**"Don't worry, I fix succulent food for everyone in no time!"** Quina said, before running off to the kitchen.

**"I really hope so..."** Zidane says to himself with some doubt.

Next to arrive was a group of familiar guys whom Zidane had known for a very long time.

**"Gwahahahaha!!! Time to party!!!"** Baku said with a hearty laugh.

Zidane turned around to see Baku, Blank, Cinna and Marcus make their entrance. They all wore matching Christmas-themed attire. All of them began to ogle the sweets that were on the table.

**"Now this is a surprise!"** Zidane to them as he went to mingle with his buds.

Within the next hour, many more guests came piling into the ballroom. The place was nearly packed with people from all over, many of them whom Zidane had met throughout his travels. As with that, it was almost nigh time for Queen Garnet to make her entrance. As much as Zidane awaited to see Garnet in her new sexy holiday outfit, (in which Zidane bought for her personally), he was still worried about Quina, who still had not returned with the succulent dinner he/she had promised.

His thoughts were interrupted as everyone suddenly got silent when one final, (and unexpected), guest arrived.

It was Kuja. He wore a somewhat revealing outfit that mirrored his normal attire, and likewise, it was all white.

**"Seasons greetings...everyone,"** Kuja said in his usual suave-sounding tone. **"You too, brother,"** Kuja added, giving Zidane a large holiday sweater that read 'I Love My Brother'.

**"Uh...thanks?"** Zidane said, a bit weirded out at the moment.

Kuja then approached Eiko who hadn't left the punch table all evening.

**"Feliz Navidad, little girl,"** Kuja said to her with a smile.

Eiko spat out her drink and called for Zidane.

**"Zidaaaaane!!! Kuja's talking all gay-like over here!!!"** she yelled out.

**"Tell me something I don't know..."** Zidane said under his breath.

**Save The Queen**

Moments later, Steiner appeared before the people on the second-floor balcony. He rang a small bell to get everyone's attention.

**"Ahem, may I have everyone's attention! Now introducing the Queen of Alexandria, the beautiful Queen Garnet Til Alexandros!!!"** Steiner announced.

Everyone in the entire ballroom cheered as Garnet appeared before them, wearing the outfit Zidane had given her as a gift. It was a golden two-piece dress, embroided with holiday decorations. Zidane's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw this, as he was unknowingly drooling at the sight.

Eiko, who saw Zidane hypnotized by Garnet's attire, walked up to him and stomped on his foot to snap him out of it.

**"Yeow! Hey! What was that for?"** Zidane said to Eiko, knowing darn well why she did it.

With Steiner as her escort, Garnet began descending the winding stairs that led to their main ballroom floor below, when suddenly...

_**CLUNK! CLANK! BOING! CLANG! CRASH!!!!**_

...Steiner trips over his own feet and tumbles down the stairs, along with Garnet.

Everyone gasped as they tumbled down the spiraling stairs. Steiner eventually bumped Garnet along the way down, causing her to fly off the side of the staircase. Zidane, acting quickly, rushed over and caught Garnet in his arms in the knick of time. The entire ballroom was filled with cheers at Zidane's heroic efforts. Garnet, miraculously, was unhurt after the ordeal. Steiner, however, was in a daze as he had fallen out onto the floor like a fallen ornament from the tree.

**"Thank you Zidane,"** she said, giving him a well deserved kiss on the cheek.

Eiko was beet-red with anger when she saw this.

**"I'll teach her to flirt with my Zidane!"** she said to herself.

Just then, another announcement was made.

**"Dinner tiiiiime!!!!"** Quina called out to everyone, as the Qu's personal chefs began rolling out scores of food out to the tables surrounding the ballroom.

**"I don't believe it..."** Zidane said with much relief. **"Come on, let's chow down,"** Zidane said to Garnet as he carried her over to the tables.

**Jealousy Brings Togetherness**

A head-table was setup for the Queen and her closest guests to eat. Garnet, Zidane, Steiner, Freya, Amarant, Vivi, and Quina all sat together as they dined and watched the guests as they either conversed or danced to the music (provided by Tantalus) on the ballroom floor.

Eiko, meanwhile, was cooking up a scheme to get Garnet out of the picture, and of course, get closer to Zidane.

**"I'll show Garnet I'm better for Zidane,"** Eiko said as she snuck up behind their table and began thinking of a way to make Garnet embarrass herself in front of Zidane.

That's when she noticed a bottle of liquor sticking out of Amarant's back pocket.

**"Heheheh...I'll spike Garnet's drink, and once Zidane sees she's had too much holiday cheer, he'll come to me instead! Eiko, you're a genius!"** she said to herself.

Eiko stealthily grabs Amarant's liquor bottle and while Garnet was distracted, pours a generous amount in her punch before making her leave. Eiko then watched them at a safe distance and awaited Garnet to take her drink.

She got her wish as Garnet took a long drink of her punch. Eiko's grin couldn't get any wider as she awaited for the booze to kick in.

_**Minutes later...**_

**"Dagger...are you feeling all right?"** Zidane asked her, as he noticed that she was looking a bit...woozy, yet extra happy at the moment.

**"I'm fine, silly!!!"** Garnet responded sorta loudly, giggling afterwards.

Garnet then suddenly lost her balance and fell onto Zidane's lap. She looked up at him and smiled.

**"Merry Christmas Zidane,"** Garnet said, pulling him toward her and embracing him.

**"Merry Christmas, Dagger,"** Zidane responded, as they both kissed each as if the situation seemed natural.

All the while Eiko was jumping up and down with frustration at the sight.

Zidane looked up and noticed her making a scene.

**"Eiko! Come over here a moment!"** Zidane called out to her.

**"Huh?!"** Eiko said, stopping suddenly at Zidane's request. She hurried over to Zidane, in which he grabbed her and gave her a big hug. This surprised Eiko entirely.

**"I know what you've been trying to do all evening," Zidane **whispered to her. **"It wouldn't be right to leave you out of this, huh?"**

**"No… I guess not,"** Eiko said with a smile.

Everyone at the table then looks in front of them as Kuja had unknowingly setup a large camera in front of their table...

_**SNAP!!!**_

...And had taken their picture.

It was scene to remember for years to come.

* * *

**The End!**

**Please review, and Have A Merry Christmas!**


End file.
